elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shields (Skyrim)
Shields are pieces of armor held in the hand to deflect blows from weapons or unarmed attacks. Available in both heavy and light variants, the shield is favored by many warriors and other offensive classes. The effectiveness of shields is governed by the Block skill and the corresponding armor type -- Light or Heavy. All three contain customizable perk trees. When allocated with the right perks, shields are able to block not only direct melee attacks, but also incoming arrows, power attacks, and even fire, frost, and shock damage. Their bash ability can be used to stagger and even knock down opponents. Shields Light } | light | }} Piece Upgrade Perk Item ID Chitin Shield 24.5 8 215 Chitin Plate Elven Dragonscale Shield 29 6 750 Dragon Scales Dragon Elven Shield 21 4 115 Refined Moonstone Elven Glass Shield 27 6 450 Refined Malachite Glass Hide Shield 15 4 25 Leather None Imperial Light Shield 19 4 40 Leather None Stalhrim Shield 29.5 10 600 Stalhrim Ebony Heavy } | heavy | }} Piece Upgrade Perk Item ID Aela's Shield 24 12 150 Steel Ingot Steel Banded Iron Shield 22 12 100 Corundum Ingot None Blades Shield 26 12 225 Steel Ingot None Bonemold Shield 21.5 8 95 Bone Meal Steel Daedric Shield 36 15 1600 Ebony Ingot Daedric Dawnguard Shield 26 10 240 Steel Ingot Steel Dented Iron Shield 15 12 30 N/A - Dragonplate Shield 34 8 1050 Dragon Bone Dragon Dwarven Shield 26 12 225 Dwarven Metal Ingot Dwarven Ebony Shield 32 14 750 Ebony Ingot Ebony Falmer Shield 28 15 10 Chaurus Chitin Steel or Advanced Falkreath Guard's Shield 17 3 40 Iron Ingot None Hjaalmarch Guard's Shield 17 3 40 Iron Ingot None Hrolfdir's Shield 24 12 60 Steel Ingot Steel Imperial Shield 20 12 50 Steel Ingot Steel Improved Bonemold Shield 26 11 95 Bone Meal Steel Iron Shield 20 12 60 Iron Ingot None Markarth Guard's Shield 17 3 40 Iron Ingot None Nordic Shield 26.5 10 335 Quicksilver Ingot Advanced Orcish Shield 30 14 500 Orichalcum Ingot Orcish Pale Guard's Shield 17 3 40 Iron Ingot None Riften Guard's Shield 17 3 40 Iron Ingot None Roggi's Ancestral Shield 20 12 60 Iron Ingot None Steel Shield 24 12 150 Steel Ingot Steel Solitude Guard's Shield 17 3 40 Iron Ingot None Whiterun Guard's Shield 17 3 40 Iron Ingot None Windhelm Guard's Shield 17 3 40 Iron Ingot None Winterhold Guard's Shield 17 3 40 Iron Ingot None Unique } | light | }} } | heavy | }} Piece Upgrade Perk Item ID Dawnguard Rune Shield 27 6 450 Steel Ingot None Herebane's Fortress 21 4 817 Refined Moonstone Elven Aetherial Shield 26 12 2000 Dwarven Metal Ingot None Auriel's Shield 32 14 775 Refined Moonstone Elven Shield of Solitude 32 12 1540 N/A - Shield of Ysgramor 30 12 1715 N/A - Spellbreaker 38 12 227 Dwarven Metal Ingot None Targe of the Blooded 20 8 300 Steel Ingot Steel Enchanting The following is a list of enchantments that can be applied to shields. Bugs *For certain enchanted shields, such as Spell Breaker, power attacks will sometimes not work; they will take up no stamina, and not do the damage that the attack would normally do. * When a shield is dropped, there is a chance that whenever a follower picks it up it will respawn. Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Shields